Everything wasn't alright
by Little-Lommy
Summary: A year before Orochimaru died, Suigetsu talks to an equally drunk Sasuke about the life he gave up in Konoha.


"Hey..." Suigetsu drawled, lounging over the bunk. His hand slacked and the empty bottle in his hand dropped to the floor, rolling over to the boy he was calling.

"..."

"Sasuke." He whined, annoyed at being ignored.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember when we first met?"

Sasuke, who had been leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, shifted to face Suigetsu. In the process he knocked over more of the empty bottles that were scattered on the floor. He frowned to himself.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a meeting."

"Eh?"

"You posed as my bath water and then tried to drown me... or something." He mumbled, feeling too spacey to get angry at the blurry splashing and struggling memory.

"No see that, that was, " Suigetsu attempted to sit up, but managed to slide further off the cot. "it seemed like a good idea at the time man. I just wanted to see how strong you were. Or kill you, I forget."

Sasuke began to chortle.

"'You laughing at me?"

Suigetsu was answered with a dark singsong voice.

"Oro's gonna kill you." He sang.

"Aww, hell." Snapped Suigetsu, shimmying off the cot. He twisted around so that his back was on the floor and his legs leant against his dirty bed. "You won't let that happen." When he was answered with silence, Suigetsu explained, "Oro knows it wouldn't make you happy. 'Cos you like me."

"No I don't." Sasuke answered immedietly, leaning forward and stretching. He then changed his mind and leant all the wall down, dropping on his stomach.

Suigetsu's teeth overlapped his grinning lips. "You do 'cos how come you're here in this horrid cell with me?"

"Because you have alcohol," Sasuke spoke into the floor, "idiot. How did you say you got all this again?" He waved his arm vaguely around the room, Suigetsu guessed he had been talking about the drink.

"Nothing you need to worry about." He said gleefully, hitting his legs against the bed.

"Twat."

"You're the one trying to drink away his troubles in some dingy little prison. If Oro knew you were down here he'd kill you too."

"I'll do whatever the hell I want, for now it's still my body."

Suigetsu jolted, hiccuping. He grabbed his thin bed cover and after a minute of struggling was back on the bed. Sasuke watched him silently.

"So tell me," Suigetsu started, "why is it again you're doing that?"

Sasuke got up on his hands and knees then sat up quickly. Too quickly. He ended up almost falling all the way back. He grabbed his dizzy head whilst saying absent mindly, "Who said I was going to?"

Suigetsu's jaw dropped. Even drunk, he understand what Sasuke was saying.

"Y-you mean everyone thinks that you're going to be his-"

Sasuke closed his eyes, nodding.

"-But really you're not going to-"

He nodded.

"-But you said you would?"

"Uh huh." Sasuke sounded almost apologetic. Suigetsu whooped.

"Well good luck with that! Ha ha!"

"Shut up." He growled, leaning back against the wall again.

"You are screwed man."

"I know." Sasuke muttered. He lifted up a bottle to his side and tipped it upside down.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Suigetsu suddenly said with a nasty nature.

"...Meh."

"You're obviously not meant for this place. Me, I look for strength, swords and survival. You, you look for strength. But you're not prepared to do whatever it takes." He poked at Sasuke's reluctance, suddenly in the mood to aggravate the young man.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked in an accusing tone.

"It means you could have had it all man, back where you come from. Instead you gave it up for this shit that you can't even handle."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke answered sharply.

"Of course I do." Suigetsu slurred coldly. "You had comrades that weren't only there for you when they wanted covering, comrades who didn't always try and find new ways to stab you in the back. What's not to know?"

Sasuke attempted to brush off the arguement that was forming. "Whatever happened to you has nothing to do with me, you chose to be here too."

Suigetsu ignored him. "You could have played those prissy little family games with your stupid comrades and pretended everything was alright. But nooo-" Jealously tinted his voice.

"Everything _wasn't_ alright." Sasuke sat up on his knees, glaring at the mocking Suigetsu.

He was crouching on the bed, bouncing slightly up on it. "Oh and _surley_ that was worse than living here. Jeez you didn't even try to like it."

"I couldn't."

"Why not?!" Suigetsu snarled.

"It's none of your business!"

"_Why_ not?!"

"Because...!" Sasuke's voice cracked, he gestured aimlessly. His forehead was creased with pain. Suigetsu looked down on him with a pleased look on his face.

They both froze as they heard several noises coming from outside the locked door. Fearing that their loud voices had alerted Kabuto, the boys sat their in silence, waiting.

A few minutes passed. No other sounds from outside suggested they had been caught out.

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief, Suigetsu wiped his forehead.

"Suddenly I'm feeling very thirsty." He said. Sasuke didn't look like he heard him. "Hey man, don't ignore me! I was only trying to prove a point."

Sasuke snapped his head up, blinking. "...What?"

"Hellooo!" He waved a hand in Sasuke's face, only to topple off the bed. Sasuke scooted away unimpressed as Suigetsu flopped onto the hard ground, sending bottles rolling.

"You are so drunk."

"So?" Suigetsu rolled on to his back and once again put his legs up against the bed once again. "Now where were we?"

"Suigetsu..."

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke shook his head, drawing his knees up. Suigetsu watched him impatiently.

"You know you want to tell me."

"Believe me this isn't something I'd like to share..." Sasuke whispered. He started off slowly, his voice soft. "I wanted to play those games believe me, but I couldn't. Because I knew, I _knew_ that as soon as I started caring for them then I would compare them to my family."

Suigetsu shrugged, which proved very difficult when lying down. "Sounds natural I guess... I mean what else would you want to do when all you... wait, who?"

Sasuke ignored his rambling. "I used to have this horrid thought about the future you know." He said unusually wistful. "One day, when we'd grown up maybe I'd become part of the anbu, or maybe even jounin. Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi... maybe even some of the guys from the academy would be there, congratulating me. Telling me all how proud they are, I'd have my whole future ahead of me but..." his eyes began to shine but the tears did not expel, "I know that deep down all I'd be able to think about would be," his voice broke into a tortured whisper, "'I wish my _parents_ were here.'"

Suigetsu said nothing as Sasuke hid his pained face from him. The room was silent, not even outside the cell was there a peep. All there was, were Sasuke's heavy, deep breathes. When Suigetsu was sure that he had composed himself he said loudly.

"If you're gonna be a miserable drunk then I don't want you coming here anymore."

Sasuke let out a humourless laugh.

"Fine."

"Of course if you don't then who knows what could happen to me? I could end up trapped in some glass water tank for the rest of the year or something."

"Er, whatever."

"It could happen..."

"Shut up."

Sasuke acted disgruntled but the banter made him feel better. It took his mind off his own bickering mind, with one fighting for revenge, the other fighting for doing the right thing. Wherever he was, Sasuke knew that his head would be debating which was best for him untill the day he died. And so whether he could escape Orochimaru's clutches, and whether he could deal with his broken heart, for now and for Sasuke, everything wasn't alright.


End file.
